It is generally accepted that amines react almost instantaneously with isocyanates. Aliphatic amines usually react more rapidly than aromatic amines with isocyanates and aromatic isocyanates usually react more rapidly with amines than aliphatic isocyanates. Prior to the development of polyurea RIM technology as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,067 the reaction of amines and isocyanates was thought to be so rapid as to prevent many uses.
We have made a discovery which contradicts these accepted observations in some cases and which provides highly useful products.